


Concern

by VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)



Series: OTPtober BokuAka [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Akaashi takes care of Bokuto, Attentive Akaashi Keiji, Established Relationship, Injured Bokuto Koutarou, M/M, OTPtober, They are boyfriends, sick/injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker
Summary: Where Bokuto gets hurt and Akaashi takes care of him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: OTPtober BokuAka [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948207
Kudos: 44





	Concern

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Preocupação](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868322) by [VampireWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker). 



> OTPtober day 7: Sick/Injured

“We warned you to be careful,” Atsumu fought, helping the boy to leave the hospital. “And what did you do? You didn't hear us, you twisted your ankle!”

“It could have been worse,” Bokuto commented innocently. Little did he know that it had made the blonde angry.

Miya just sighed, they were at the entrance of the hospital waiting for a cab to take them to the celebration that they would have in a short time. Atsumu imagined that Bokuto wouldn't want to participate since everyone would fight with Atsumu for bringing the injured boy who needed care.

“I'll call Akaashi, you need to be careful and I won't miss my party to do this,” Miya alerted while dialing the number. “Hi, Akaashi? It's me, Miya Atsumu. Bokuto, he…”

Koutarou didn't even pay attention to the conversation since he didn't want to worry his boyfriend with something simple like that. He knew that Akaashi was busy with work and that he would spend the week like this, Koutarou would only be a burden and he didn't want that.

When he realized, they were at the bar where the celebration would be that he would not participate because Keiji was already there waiting for him. Before Bokuto could open his mouth to speak, the black-haired man stopped him, put the indicator on his lips and shook his head negatively, a gesture to tell him that only later. The older man nodded, bowed his head and followed his boyfriend to the car.

The trip to the building where Akaashi lived was silent, Bokuto didn't dare to move his mouth because he was afraid of his boyfriend being stressed and he preferred to keep quiet. When they arrived, they quickly climbed up to the desired floor and entered the apartment, and even before Bokuto could make mention that he would say something, he felt Akaashi's arms hugging him and his forehead resting on his neck.

“Keiji…?” Bokuto called, worried. He had been hugged from behind and could not see his face.

“You worried me, Kou,” Akaashi admitted, squeezing him a little.

They stayed like this for a while until Akaashi let him go and asked him to sit on the couch, because he would make some tea and something to eat. Bokuto went to the couch and stayed there, watching the room he already knew at his fingertips. How many times had he gone there, spent time with Keiji, talked, cooked, surrendered to the charms of the other.

Koutatou was so busy remembering the moments he had with the apartment owner that he didn't even notice when Keiji came back with a noodle with red sauce - which he was sure was ketchup - and the traditional green tea.

“Thanks,” Koutarou thanked him, he took one of the dishes and started eating. It was not the best food in the world but he knew it was made with affection. “And sorry for that, I know you're busy, I'll go to my house later because I don't want to disturb you.”

Akaashi sighed and chewed the rest of the pasta. His guess was right, Bokuto was feeling guilty for being there, imagining that it bothered him.

“Kou,” he waited for the boy to look at him to proceed. “You're not bothering me, disturbing me, whatever you're thinking. You are my star, taking care of you is a pleasure for me,” Akaashi was taking care of the words because he was aware that Bokuto could interpret wrongly. “So, don't be like that, I'm only worried because you got hurt.”

Keiji relaxed when he saw his boyfriend's face softening, getting into a mixture of enchanted and passionate. Keiji laughed, he loved that fool.

“After we're done, are we going to watch a film in bed?” Keiji suggested, noticing the brightness in the eyes of the silver-haired man appear.

“Let's go! We can stay close while you take care of me, right, Keijii?”

“Of course, Kou.”

It was with this incentive that Koutarou finished eating at the speed of light, looking forward to the next nights where he would have his Keiji more attentive to you. It was the paradise they would surely enjoy a lot.


End file.
